game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Blacktyde
Name: Arron Blacktyde Titles: Lord Aaron Blacktyde, Lord of Knight'sgrave. Age: 49 Alias: The Iron Giant Culture: Ironborn Allegiances: House Blacktyde Marital Status: Widowed Player: 'Andrew Appearance & Personality In terms of size, Arron is a gargant, standing well over seven and built of pure brawn. His hair is thick and black, his face a map of scars. He is, in his mind, an honourable man, but his sense of honour is somewhat warped. Combining the iron price to those who have wronged him, many a noble has lost a finger for even the slightest offence and even more have lost their lives History From the very moment he was born Arrons life was hard. His father knew that his son would be bound for greatness, and began his training to be a warrior from a very young age. As more Blacktyde brothers were born their father paid little heed to the others, this angered the second born Torstien and the two fought regularly. By the time Torstien was of age their mother sent him along with his twin horrus to become maesters. As the pair rowed towards the ship to take them to oldtown, Arron stood proudly on the dock and threw axes at the small dingy. As he grew so did his aptitude for violence. Often going down to the docks to pick fights, few could stop the huge adolescent when his blood was up. Quotes Quotes By: * ''"Take yer little shit back" - ''Aaron returning Valren Quotes About: *"By the Smith's Hammer... Must have Giant's blood in him!" - An unprepared knight *"A powerful warrior who's attracted the loyalty of a hand full of the most powerful and dangerously insane warriors I've ever heard of. I doubt anyone in the Riverlands could stop him alone." - Raaf Heimdell *"A King in Exile, having had his own house taken from him. Despite this, I have seen some glimmers of cunning and subtlety in him I had once thought non-existent, so I would say I fear him even more than I once did" - Raaf Heimdell *"He's my Lord, aye. But he's my brother first" - Caylus Blacktyde *"My Lord Father. He is iron and fury, strength unparalleled. He is the might of the sea, come to swallow the Riverlands whole. Some would say we are nothing alike... but one would do well to remember; ''I am his daughter and heir." - Marion Blacktyde *"Many less than kind things have been said of Lord Blacktyde. However, no single man so far from the Wall has ever given such aid to the Black. Not because I have twisted him to the realms obligation, but because a true Iron Born not only looks at the wars of today, but knows the wisdom in preparing for the wars of tomorrow." - Aegon Velaryon *"Old, ugly and unstoppable in battle. Why not keep him as an ally than an enemy? " - Rylo Drallion *"If i absolutely must say something good about that man, its that he'd make a legend of whoever killed him" - Tor Pellinore *"If you try to marry me off to this man, brother, I will go to the sept and swear myself to be a Septa. I will be no man's salt wife, Lord or not." - Aelinor Sanguineous to her brother Titus, about her marriage options. *"Time has cooled my blood, knowledge has taken over my obsession with killing my brother Aaron, and over the last 20 years, I've come to realize that for me, there is no more bad blood. What Aaron thinks, could be another issue entirely." - Maester Torstein to Ellaria, when asked about his family. *"This man is a giant among us, let us find out how big a splash he makes when he falls..." - Varro Varan Lyriq Conversations: * Family * '''Caylus Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Horus '''- Brother * '''Victarion Blacktyde - Brother * Maester Torstein - Brother * Marion Blacktyde '''- Daughter * '''Larwin Blacktyde - Nephew, On the Wall. * Lady Maraena Harlaw - Wife (Deceased) Soundtrack & Inspirations * Category:Signature Characters